The present invention relates to a conveyor for conveying piece goods or the like through a helical path around a central axis in a vertical direction.
Such a conveyor is known from EP 1 009 692 B1. This prior art document discloses a conveyor provided with carrier plates comprising guide rollers which are guided by a guide having a vertical guide surface. The known arrangement of the guide and the guide roller has resulted in a reduction of frictional forces during movement of a carrier plate along the helical path.